Idolized
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: In the child's world, he was the ultimate idol. He was strong and smart, brave...Yet, he was never there. Bits and pieces of Cloud's normal life, post AC. Drabbles and short stories.
1. Bug Bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author's Note: I'm back, and I'm starting a collection of drabbles and one-shots revolving around the relationship of Cloud and Denzel, after the events of Advent Children. Some may or may not be shota, but I will provide a clear warning in the "Warning" section above. Feel free to request! Hope you enjoy!**

**Idolized: Bug Bites**

The small body twisted and turned under the covers, striving to find a comfortable position. Denzel groaned, then sighed softly as he sat upright in his bed, cradling his right leg to his chest. His lower lip jutted out, if only slightly, expressing his inability to sleep peacefully. Once again, he rolled up the leg of his sweatpants with clumsy, little hands, just as he had done when he laid in bed the first time. It was too cold to be wearing shorts, but his limb was so hot, and _itching_. For the last however many hours, it had remained uncovered and hanging over the bed's edge. It had worked, at least, for a little while.

Meanwhile, Cloud rose from the recliner in the living room, gently setting down once of Tifa's old novels. It was a guilty pleasure for him, as it was _absolutely_ embarrassing for a grown man to be caught reading a book centered on romance. His insomnia had resurfaced since the return and defeat of Sephiroth, but even that was buried deep within his mind, completely forgotten amongst the scenes of happy marriages and feuding in-laws.

He cracked his neck before beginning that awful climb up the stairs. Despite his fitness, they would always leave him breathless. He proceeded slowly, fully aware of which boards would creak and where. The last thing he wanted was to awake any of the home's other residents. He made his way past Marlene's room, past Tifa's, and then past Denzel's, only to find they were...silent? Was that a groan from Denzel's room?

Using (abusing, in Denzel's opinion) his parental authority, he opened the door without knocking, then silently walked in, closing the door behind him. He asked with a curious tone, "What are you doing up?"

"Cloud?" Denzel gasped quietly, surprised to see his hero suddenly within the walls of his room. Luckily, Cloud was unable to see the pale blush that spread over his cheeks at having being caught furiously scratching his right leg, wishing the horrible itch would leave. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"I was already up," Cloud replied, his lips a small smile.

"Doing what?"

Cloud sweatdropped, not wanting to tell the truth. "I was hungry for ice cream."

He sat on the child's bed, narrowing his eyes slightly as he observed Denzel's right leg. "When did you get those?"

Denzel thought for a moment. "A few days ago."

"Tifa didn't tell me you had bug bites. I could've stopped at the pharmacy yesterday to get you something."

"I didn't tell Tifa," Denzel admitted. His heart sank when Cloud abruptly left. Had he angered his hero? The faint sounds of water from the bathroom never reached his ears.

"Take this, and put it on your leg," Cloud instructed, handing the frigid rag to Denzel. The younger person shuddered when he took it into his hands.

"But, it's cold," Denzel protested as he applied it to his leg. Once again, he shivered. Cloud noticed this and then wrapped a warm blanket around the child's shoulders.

"It'll itch more if it's warm," Cloud explained. "I'll get some cream tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, Cloud," Denzel replied, the itchiness slowly leaving his leg. "Thanks."

"Good night," Cloud smiled, ruffling his adopted son's auburn hair.

"'Night!" he chirped. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it?" Cloud asked, turning around to look at Denzel.

"Were you reading Tifa's love novels again?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember: Feel free to request a one-shot or drabble! I don't mind at all.**


	2. School Supplies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: None**

**Author's Note: The other day I went school shopping (although school doesn't start until the end of the month), and you know how expensive it was? It was almost 40 or so dollars. And I was buying the cheap stuff that won't hold up longer than three weeks. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Idolized: School Supplies**

Denzel walked to the kitchen sink, his gait similar to that of his hero's. Returning a stray piece of auburn hair to its rightful place with one hand, he disposed of the used fork into the metal tub. Opening the cabinet door, he carelessly tossed the empty plastic tray, the remnant of his TV dinner, into the trash can. Despite their claims of caring for the planet, Tifa and Cloud hardly recycled. The ironic realization made him smile.

From outside, he heard Cloud holler, "Ready to go?"

Both of their voices had changed as the years went by. Denzel, just like any other boy, suffered the horrible cracking that most teenagers dreaded. Luckily, it had passed quickly, leaving him with a somewhat deep, rich voice, that would continue to descend the scale for a few more years. The tone of Cloud's voice, however, held stress and weariness. Cloud was never able to cope with stress easily, and the combined weight of parenting, supporting his family, and keeping his business successful while balancing that with family time was almost too much for him.

However, one tradition never faltered.

"Yeah," Denzel agreed, walking out to greet his childhood idol.

"That time again, already?" Cloud asked, frowning as he pondered about how quickly years passed.

Denzel nodded, disappointment on his features. Like any other student, he liked summer vacation. No, he _adored_ it. Nearly three months of free time after nine months of pain and torture and headaches was his second favorite gift. The first was the motorcycle, similar to Fenrir but quieter, which he had received as a birthday present a month ago, when he turned sixteen.

The two arrived at the store sooner rather than later when Denzel questioned, "Did you bring Tifa's list?"

"...A list?" Cloud replied, as clueless as his hair color implied.

"I take that as a 'no,'" Denzel sighed. He began rattling things off from memory, "Your deodorant, some romance novel, stickers, notebooks, pencils, erasers, highlighters, binders, folders...are you listening?"

"Stickers?" Cloud asked, almost chuckling. "Why does she need stickers?"

"I've learned it's best not to question her," Denzel laughed, a smile on his face, thinking about times come and gone.

"I'll go get her stuff," Cloud said. "Why don't you get your school stuff? Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Denzel replied, his eyes focused on a cute woman about his age. "I'm sure I'll bump into you somewhere, anyway."

Some time passed, and Cloud aimlessly wandered the store, blue eyes showing some contentment as he watched children with their mothers and fathers spending time together. He had been like that once, with himself, Denzel and Tifa. They used to be together, always wanting the other's company. However, with age comes independence, and Cloud soon saw Denzel being with his friends more than his family.

"I'm back," Denzel announced, snorting as he noticed Cloud's surprised expression. "Scared you?"

"No," Cloud responded curtly. "What the hell?"

"Told you I was taking a lot of classes," Denzel playfully teased, shifting the weight of his colorful array of notebooks.

"Guess so," Cloud agreed, never having a chance at education himself when he was growing up. He didn't pay much attention as Denzel began rattling off his list of classes. However, he was shoved back into reality as the cashier said, "44.39."

**--**

**Short, sweet, to the point. In case you haven't figured it out, Denzel just turned sixteen. As far as I'm aware, no one has ever announced an official birthday for Denzel, so I gave him mine. Feel free to request!**


	3. Shouting and Manga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warnings: None. (Why do I still bother putting it up?)  
Author's Note: This was requested by** JesusRox7111, **who put this idea in his review:** "one w/Denzel fighting w/Marlene, and Cloud breaks up the fight (maybe picking Denzel's side, if he's right)." **Hope you enjoy, **JesusRox7111!

**Idolized: Shouting and Manga**

_No_, Denzel swore, _I will not let her make me cry._ The young brunette, Marlene, had teased him: "It's so stupid! Why do you like that stuff, anyway?" The auburn-haired boy hugged the manga to his chest, glaring defiantly at his friend. He wasn't the one to speak harsh words often, but this was an exception. He shouted, "No, it isn't! Your...ribbon is even stupider!"

Of course, he didn't really mean those words. He had just fumbled to find something to insult, to make her feel the same as he. Apparently, his accusation was too harsh, as the younger girl's eyes instantly began to water. Denzel bit his lower lip nervously, a habit acquired at an early age. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even see Marlene shove him to the ground.

Downstairs, the echoes of the fighting upstairs could be easily heard. Tifa sighed, pondering why the children were in such a bad mood that day. It had started at breakfast, she believed, when the two began to argue over what to eat, before Tifa decided on giving them cereal instead. Hey, no one said you have to give them what they want, right?

As the entrance doors opened with a deafening creak, Tifa glanced up and smiled slightly in indescribable relief. The savior was home, and keeping the children from killing each other had been christened his duty. Tifa's sweet tone of voice frightened Cloud, "Oh, Cloud!"

"...Do I want to know?" Cloud asked her, a single blond eyebrow raised. "Will it, in any way, lead to my suffering?"

"Of course not," Tifa lied, grin on her face. Immediately afterward, a few more thumps were heard upstairs, like an omen. "The kids are a handful today, and I was wondering if you could watch them as I close the bar."

Cloud thought for a moment before exhaling in defeat. It was useless to argue against a woman. "Sure, Tifa. What should I do if I find a dead body?"

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, hitting him on the arm playfully. Her eyes followed his path up the stairs, the chuckles of his amusement still reaching her ears.

Once again, those stairs left him out of breath. Why they always did, he didn't know, and he decided to not waste any more time pondering over something so trivial. Just like he had before, (ab)using his parental authority, he entered the shared bedroom. Inside were two beds, one blue and the other pink. Also inside the confines of the wall were two arguing children, one angry Marlene and an annoyed Denzel.

"What's going on?" Cloud wondered out loud, easily separating the children and putting each one on their beds.

"It's all Denzel's fault!" Marlene argued, knowing that women seem to always have an upper-hand. "He called my ribbon stupid!"

"But, before that, you called my book stupid," Denzel objected, glaring at the girl. He muttered, "Meanie."

Marlene stuck her tongue at Denzel, who didn't dare move from the bed. At least, if Marlene decided to go psycho on him, Cloud would protect him. At least, he hoped so.

"Marlene," Cloud said sternly, "Why did say that?"

"Because, he's stupid! He reads those books all the time! No wonder he doesn't have any friends!"

"Look at you!" Denzel countered. "You play with _dolls_ every day. They're so dumb."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Amidst the ever-so-popular chorus, Cloud cracked his knuckles in frustration. Taking a deep breath to relieve himself of the emotion, he then said, "Enough."

The quietly spoken word was enough to make the children instantly silent. Marlene opened her mouth to protest but quickly decided against it. Instead, it was Cloud's turn to speak. "What's dumb is that you two are arguing over something so small. Does it really matter what the other person likes?"

Both children shook their heads and said synchronously, "No."

"Exactly," Cloud smiled. "Can't say anything about dolls, but I read manga with my best friend until I was seventeen."

Of course, the thought of an adult being so young was almost too much to handle for their developing brains. "Now, apologize."

Denzel, feeling particularly brave, hopped off the bed, as did Marlene. Once again, they spoke in unison, "Sorry." Although the particular act is associated with being uncaring or even dismissive of the orders, one could easily see that the two children were true to their word.

"Good," Cloud smiled, ruffling both Marlene and Denzel's hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some manga to read."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this short piece! I'm still open to requests, so feel free to email me or leave a review. Feel free to leave more than one request, if you want. I really don't mind.**


	4. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warnings: Talk of violence (Finally, a warning!)  
Author's Note: This is written for **Holy Wolf's** request, which was:** "Denzel gets in a fist fight and Cloud helps clean up the mess afterward (possibly featuring an irate school official) or helps Denzel learn to deal with bullies." **Hope you enjoy, Holy Wolf! One last thing: Requests welcomed, feel free to request more than one thing if you wish.**

**Idolized: Fighting**

He didn't know just what exactly he had done until it was already in the past. His fists still trembled in intense anger, eyes narrowed into a glare that seemed to be the omen of death. He ignored the throbbing pain of his right eye, ignored the shame and fear. What he was afraid of, he didn't have a clue. He felt the long fingers of his teacher tap his shoulder, signaling for him to leave the bruised bully alone and to follow her righteous path instead.

"Denzel," Mrs. Williams said sternly, in a manner all-too-similar to his idol's, "Stay here."

Denzel watched through ashamed eyes as Mrs. Williams wandered to another playground monitor, both talking so quietly he couldn't make out what they said. He looked to the ground when he noticed Mrs. Williams approaching him again, raging emotions slowly calming. That was when she said, "I'm taking you home."

"What?" Denzel stuttered, his voice shaking.

"We need to talk to...Tifa," she said carefully, knowing how he hated his non-official adopted parents being referred to as "guardians." She continued, "Perhaps Cloud, if he's there."

The name made Denzel shutter. Would his hero be disappointed, just as ashamed as he? Depressing thoughts raced through his mind as he began the agonizing slow walk to the new 7th Heaven. His gaze was still focused on the ground when Mrs. Williams knocked on the back door of the two-story building. Ever so slowly, it creaked open, loudly and obnoxiously. He didn't need sight to know Tifa was surprised. "Hello, Mrs. Williams," she greeted politely, somewhat confused. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you," Mrs. Williams smiled. "Is Cloud home?"

"No, he isn't. Feel free to come in," Tifa said, moving out of the doorway. "Denzel! What happened? Why are you home so early?"

"...I..." Denzel started but soon stopped, unable to speak another word. Tifa, aware that the child must have done something _terribly_ wrong, asked Denzel to lead Mrs. Williams to his bedroom. Upon hearing this, Denzel knew he was in for a rough ride. His punishments were almost always discussed there.

Come to think of it, the room wasn't really his. He had always shared it with his friend, Marlene. Luckily for his ego, the said girl was still at school, hopefully learning and not getting into trouble like a certain friend of hers.

Denzel sat on the bed, never once looking up, as the two women sat in wooden chairs. They sat relatively close to each other, so that they would have to talk a bit quieter and save Denzel from embarrassment should another family member arrive unexpectedly. There was a few moments of silence, until Tifa chose to break the ice. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Mrs. Williams, what _did_ Denzel do?"

"I didn't do anything," protested Denzel, although it was half-hearted. That was two mistakes in a row: speaking out of turn, and looking into Tifa's chocolate eyes.

"Your eye..." Tifa gasped. "He wasn't..."

Mrs. Williams looked regretful as she confirmed the other woman's fears. "Yes. I'm afraid that he was."

"But why? Denzel has always been so well-behaved," Tifa said quietly, disbelieving.

"But, he insulted _you_ and _Cloud_!" Denzel hissed, adrenaline weakening, leaving him feel unconfident and unsure of himself.

"So you got into a fistfight?" Tifa asked, arms folded over her chest. "Denzel..."

"The other boy will be receiving harsher punishments than Denzel. Damien is always a trouble-maker," Mrs. Williams offered, hoping to reassure the woman. "I'm not sure how your family," she chose the word carefully, as to not offend them, "deals with misbehavior. His home punishment, should there be one, is for you and Cloud to decide."

"As for school...?"

"One week of no recess," Mrs. Williams said curtly. She could tell by the look in Denzel's eyes that he didn't like or hate the punishment. It wasn't like he had many friends to play with, anyway. But rules are rules, and there was no other choice.

"Thank you for walking Denzel home, Mrs. Williams," said Tifa, "He and I have a little talking to do."

"I understand," Mrs. Williams replied with a small smile.

Denzel could only watch as Tifa and his teacher went downstairs, and he distantly heard the shutting of the back door. He heard Tifa's footsteps, much heavier than normal, coming closer and closer and closer; when he looked up, there she was.

"Tifa..." Denzel searched for words to explain his folly. "I..."

"Denzel, I'm so disappointed in you," she looked at him with sad brown eyes. "Cloud..."

Denzel winced when he heard the name.

"...will decide your punishment."

After shaking her head, sending her black tresses every which way, she once more descended those awful steps. Denzel, once more left all alone, did nothing but lay down and stare out the window. Once more, that horrible door opened, recognizable footsteps entering the home. He could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation between the all-too-familiar voice and Tifa's.

Denzel, fistfight, black eye.

Punishment.

Disappointment, anger.

Sadness.

The sky's colors slowly, almost imperceptibly, began to change. Dark blue faded lighter and lighter, so pale it was almost white, then was slowly replaced by a hue of pink. Yellow and orange splotches were painted on carelessly, with the setting sun in the middle of the chaos. The first star appeared, followed by another, and another. That was how the sunset was: started and ended all too quickly.

Cloud had no need to open the door, as Tifa had left it in that condition in her frustration. "Denzel!"

He saw the boy's muscles, however small they were, tense. He took a seat on the bed next to the angst-ridden boy. The pair sat in silence for minutes upon minutes, before Cloud spoke the first sentence. "A few years ago, you couldn't see the stars. You couldn't even see the sky."

"I guess you're disappointed in me, too," Denzel said solemnly, two pairs of blue eyes finally meeting.

"...Fighting...isn't always the answer. There's other ways to settle your disputes."

"But what about Shinra?" Denzel asked with a bitter voice. True, his father had worked for the company, but it was the same company that killed his father: that much Cloud had told him. It was Shinra who decided to drop the plate and crush the Sector 7 slums, and his parents couldn't go to another plate in time.

"Shinra was different. It was a last resort."

"...Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" Cloud asked seriously. "I'm proud. You stood up for what you thought was right."

"Just...don't get into anymore fights," Cloud warned.

Denzel thought for a moment or two before promising, "I won't."

The young boy, now quite energetic, gave Cloud a bigger bear-hug than Barret ever could. Cloud, an indescribable emotion in his eyes, ruffled Denzel's hair, smile on his lips.

**--**

**Author's Note: For some odd reason, my thumb started to hurt after I started to type the part where Cloud is sent to deal with Denzel. Feel free to review or request!**


	5. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Slight violence**

**Author's Note: This was a request from **JesusRox7111, **with the request being this:** "maybe u can do one where Cloud train Denzel how to fight." **Now, the only problem was finding a monster that was located around Midgar and Edge that I knew the name of, and I knew a decent amount about. Hope you enjoy, **JesusRox7111**!**

**Idolized: Monsters**

Denzel was nearly trembling with excitement. The moment had finally arrived. Since he was but a child, he had begged and nagged for Cloud to teach him how to fight. Cloud had always remained unsure, cautious and worrying. It was a choice that he struggled for years to make: by teaching Denzel to fight, he would be teaching him to protect himself. But, there was a grave risk involved - death - that caused Cloud to hesitate before coming to his final decision. In order to minimize that possibility, Cloud asked Denzel to begin working on building his muscles and endurance when he turned fourteen. Now, nearly two and a half years later, Denzel muscles weren't as developed as his childhood idols's, but he was fast - speedy enough to give Cloud a run for his money in a race.

"Planning to fight unarmed?" Cloud had mocked him earlier that morning. It was then that he handed the teenager a large present, clumsily wrapped (as it was Tifa who usually took care of that, and Cloud could never do it right). Blue eyes brimming with curiosity, he carefully undid Cloud's hard work. Cloud recognized the behavior as being similar to that of the people of Wutai. "A sword?" Denzel asked in disbelief, gazing at it with surprise. "It looks like..."

"Zack gave me the Buster Sword when I was about your age. I figured that you'd be able to handle something similar," Cloud explained, lips twisted into a smile as Denzel investigated the weapon thoroughly. "Similar" was the correct term to use; the only thing it lacked were materia slots. Besides, Cloud reasoned with himself, Denzel shouldn't even need materia as long as he was with the teenager. "Tomorrow morning," Cloud told him, "we'll go to the plains and hunt for Kalm Fangs."

Surprisingly, Denzel was able to sleep that night, with dreams of slaying beasts and demons.

The gentle breeze caressed his body, as if trying to send him a message from the gods. Denzel had been training for years just to live this day. But yet, he still wasn't entirely confident. Suddenly, the stare of his eyes caught movement of something decently-sized and purple only one hundred yards away. What he didn't notice was Cloud readying two valuable materia - Restore and Fire. "See that?" Cloud asked.

"A Kalm Fang?"

"Exactly. Go get him."

"What if it's a her?" Denzel smirked.

"Does it matter?"

"You can't hit girls, Cloud."

Giving him a fatherly pat on the back, he instructed, "Go." The smile that Denzel cast him was enough to make butterflies in his stomach. The teenager awkwardly walked towards the wolf-like beast, almost unsure of what to do first. However, the dumb creature was oblivious to the sword-wielding human approaching him. And Denzel was just as oblivious to the sword-wielding, blond-haired human following a good distance from _him_.

Suddenly, crimson orbs glanced up in alarm and clashed with bright blue. With a horrifying growl, it crouched and readied to pounce. Denzel, in turn, readied his weapon. The two didn't remain in that stance for long, as the Kalm Fang leaped directly at Denzel, teeth bared and aiming for his throat. Cloud watched in amusement as Denzel's sword collided with the belly of the beast, throwing it several yards away. It was his duty to observe, and should need be, help. In the meantime, he'd let the pair play, allowing Denzel to show the fruits of his labor and learn his own limits - a crucial skill to anyone.

The one close incident was almost enough to give Cloud a heart attack, literally. The creature tackled Denzel, something that Cloud himself had only seen once or twice before. But, before the man could even act, Denzel had forced the beast off of himself but not without a scratch. The fangs had ripped open the bicep on his left arm, although the wound was minor, luckily. Denzel didn't seem to be phased by the sudden turn of events, but rather, readying himself for another surprise. To fight effectively, one must learn how to battle even if injured, and it was that reason that prohibited Cloud from using a Restore spell at that moment.

Just when Denzel seemed to be getting the upper hand, that was when the beast unleashed its most frightening attack: simple and simply named "Fang." Although his bright blue eyes had seen the attack coming, he didn't have enough time to completely block. The fangs embedded themselves in his right shoulder, and with a single, calculated punch, they just as quickly disinterred themselves from his flesh.

Stunned, the beast staggered, as the blow to its head caused its tiny brain to rattle and hurt. His instincts recognized the position - unable to fight back, unable to prevent death - and without a single thought, he raised his sword by primarily using his left arm, then let gravity finish the work. The beast found its side fatally ripped open, and in misery, it howled, a sound of mourning and sadness. In a few more seconds, it faded from Denzel's sight.

"What?" he asked, confused, as a comforting feeling washed over him. The wounds from his first battle healed quickly, not leaving a single scar.

"Restore," Cloud explained. "Handy thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Denzel agreed and then questioned, "How did I do?"

"Far better than I expected," Cloud admitted, having believed he would have to step in sooner or later to kill it.

"So you thought I wouldn't be able to do it?" Denzel accused. "Guess I proved you wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Cloud shrugged. "Probably not the last, either. How about we go out next Saturday, hunt for some Hell Houses?"

"Sure," Denzel smiled, content with himself and perhaps a bit bolder. It was that moment, when Cloud gazed at the rusted Buster Sword, that he could have sworn he saw Zack grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ending felt kind of awkward to me. There are no decent pictures of a Kalm Fang whatsoever, so my apologies if a few details are off. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm still up for requests!**


	6. Watching Deliveryboys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: None**

**Author's Note: This was a request made by **Soldier de Veritas: **"**Cloud, Marlene and Denzel. Tifa is away on errands and Cloud is left to watch Denzel and Marlene. How does he deal with watching the kids?!**" Sorry it took so long!**

**Idolized: Watching Deliveryboys**

As he read the note left carelessly on the kitchen counter to himself for the sixth or seventh time, his eyes scanned every single word carefully just to make sure that he was able to read.

_Cloud,_

_I've gone grocery shopping and to pick up some birthday presents for Denzel. Dinner's up to you tonight, so don't burn down the house. I left some money in my room, on my dresser, if you want to take the kids out. _

_-Tifa_

For a moment, the blond-haired man wondered if she was even sane while writing it. He, _Cloud Strife_, cook dinner that won't kill anyone? Ha, what a joke! His cooking skills were limited to macaroni and cheese (out of the box, of course) and ramen noodles, and the kids would surely want something more delicious. Although he was sure that their opinions about the easily-made noodles would change upon attending universities or colleges, he wouldn't rush time.

Suddenly, he became aware that the house was eerily quiet. A house with two children should never be like that. The silence made him anxious, caused him to wonder what the pair of troublemakers were doing. Tossing the paper into the trash can, he ascended those awful steps in his search for the children. Once upstairs, he could clearly hear noises that signaled to him that the children were, in fact, there and safe.

The door was already left open, and so he entered Marlene's bedroom without even bothering to knock. "Hey! Cloud's here!" Marlene chirped, hopping off her bed to give him a bear hug. Denzel, however, was more reserved and shy, so he only smiled as he said, "Hi."

"So, what are we going do today, Cloud?" Marlene asked, excited.

"Not sure," Cloud shrugged, sitting down next to Denzel. "We're going out for dinner, though."

"Where?" Denzel questioned, curiosity again burning in his bright blue eyes.

"Wherever you guys want."

At that moment, Marlene's lips twisted into the most evil grin - it put even Sephiroth's to shame. The two males looked at each other, and one of them had even started to pray for their safety.

"Cloud? Can we go to that new restaurant? It looks fun," Marlene begged, now pretending to pout. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Denzel?"

"Not at all," Denzel shrugged, instinctively afraid of the female creature. "It'd be fun."

"If you're sure..." Cloud said, standing up slowly and painfully. The ride back home had been bumpy, much to his dismay. The two children raced each other down the steps as Cloud carefully and slowly walked into Tifa's room to grab the money. No sooner has his hand touched it, he heard a few thuds and Denzel's cry of, "Ow!"

"Well, this isn't good."

Eventually, the trio had arrived at that new, fun-filled restaurant. Cloud wasn't surprised to discover that there was an indoor playground which consisted of ball pits and many tubes, but rather, the odd lacking of people.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" the man asked, his smile all too fake and frightening.

The children spoke so quickly that it was a miracle that the man wrote down the order flawlessly. Cloud, more mature and polite, ordered a 3/4 pound cheeseburger with fries and a generic Pepsi. He saved the world twice, wasn't he allowed to treat himself every once in a while? The wide-eyed stare that the children gave him was priceless in his eyes; the amazement within their depths at how much their hero could eat was hilarious.

"How can you eat so much?" Marlene questioned once they sat at the table.

"Ate more in my Shinra days," Cloud shrugged, taking a big bite out of the meat, cheese, and vegetables that humans called a cheeseburger.

"...You're so weird, Cloud," Denzel grinned.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Cloud chuckled.

"Were you watching that Lion King movie again?" Denzel asked.

"No."

"Are you lying?" Marlene smiled, trying to expose the truth.

"'Course not."

Suddenly, the girl's chicken nuggets were devoured, and off and running she went to the maze of plastic tubes that made humans appear to be mice. Although he knew that she was perfectly safe, he kept a watchful eye on her while he finished his meal. Denzel was always a somewhat slow eater, taking the time to enjoy his food. In fact, Cloud was the same. The man and child always had some common ground; the two rarely disagreed. Denzel saw Cloud not as a parent but as a friend instead, something that Cloud was aware of and made him proud.

He ruffled his adopted son's hair fondly, smile more visible than normal. "I'm going to with Marlene," Denzel said suddenly, bounding off after his friend. Figuring that there was no one else watching, Cloud threw away the trash and followed the boy.

By the time he had reached the plastic playground, Denzel had already made his way to the ball pit, where a play-fight was already taking place. Cloud slowly entered the tube, crawling carefully, trying not to injure himself any more.

"Hey, Denzel!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Cloud?"

"Cloud?"

The pair looked over to where their guardian was supposed to be sitting, only to find him gone.

"He wouldn't leave, would he?"

"No, that's not like him, Marlene. You know that."

"Up here!" came a voice, warped by the curved walls.

"What?" Denzel asked, looking upwards.

There was the blond-haired person who was supposed to be watching them, stuck in a tube. "What? I'm stuck," he admitted, blushing slightly.

"I thought _he _was supposed to watch _us_," Marlene frowned.

"Guess next time, we'll have to tell Tifa that we'll be watching him," replied Denzel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Cloud, forever to be tortured. Guess that burger went to his hips. BE WARNED: updates will slow starting on **_**August 26**_**, due to school. However, I'm still open for requests!**


	7. Beards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cloud with a beard**

**Author's Note: This is a request from **JesusRox7111,** who wrote:** **"**well, what about one where Cloud tries to grow a beard, (why? I don't know, I warned it would be random) and, well, Denzel reacts to this decision, I guess -'**". Is it just me, or would Cloud look funny with a beard? Also, I used Google for beard styles XD (I'm a girl, so I really don't know much about beards or even growing one). ****Alright, now on to the fic!**

**Idolized: Beards**

_Week 1_

At first, it hadn't been too noticeable. Perhaps that had to do with being blond-haired, the light color being hard to spot against his pale skin. He was able to skip a week or two without anyone noticing, well, until one of the kids hugged him, when reality would come to remind him: Time to slice open your face again, Cloud.

Previously, the only other time he had a beard was when he and Zack escaped from Shinra, but that was a different story, one he preferred not to revisit unless necessary. Having one hadn't been so bad, he supposed. It eliminated one of the minor annoyances of life, which was always a good thing.

His mind was set. He was going to grow a beard.

_Week 2_

His facial hair had grown longer, now more easily seen in dim lighting than before. No longer did he require the sunlight for people to see what he was growing. Not quite soft, not yet hard, just enough for the children to know its presence when Cloud gave them a hug after a long day.

"He's going to look like Dad soon," Marlene muttered, watching Cloud clean the bar with Tifa's assistance.

"Barret?" Denzel asked. "Nah, his face won't be that scary."

"Hey!"

_Week 3_

It was obvious how fast it was growing when he walked into a local barber's shop for a trim. He had gone to the woman for three years for his hair care needs, and surprisingly, she wasn't affected by Geostigma and was able to rebuild her salon with relative ease. She told him it was because people always wanted to look pretty, no matter what.

"I haven't seen you grow one yet," she remarked, carefully snipping off an inch or so of one of the many blond locks.

"Never really wanted to," Cloud replied, cool air hitting his neck for the first time in a while.

Denzel looked up from the magazine he was reading and held back a chuckle. It wasn't his guardian's disgruntled expression that nearly rose laughter, but rather what was consuming his face.

_Week 4_

"So, you take it back yet?" Marlene asked, remembering their conversation about Barret's face from a few weeks ago.

"Not yet," Denzel told her, almost unsure of what to answer. "It'll be a close call, though."

Cloud, meanwhile, was enjoying his shaving-free life. He relaxed in a recliner in the living room, not bothering to remember he hadn't looked at himself for four or so weeks. Assured that he looked good, thanks to Tifa's compliments (although she thought a full-blown beard wasn't the thing for him), he had not a reason to.

_Week 5_

"Here, let me shape it for you," Tifa offered, sitting Cloud on a barstool. She hadn't cleaned up yet, anyway, and she was now officially closed. She gave him the same treatment she did the kids, being extremely careful and taking her time as to not make a mistake.

Using a sharpened razor with caution, she removed some of the blond-furred beast from its host's face. Truth be told, she had seen the style on a man earlier that day as he pranced into the bar, asking for a drink to calm his nerves. When she had finally finished (half an hour later), Cloud's face was bare save for the strip of hair under his left lip, in a manner that Tifa had dubbed a "chin strip."

Denzel, relieved that his idol wouldn't be so frightening after all, whispered in Marlene's ear, "You owe me."

"For what?"

"When he shaves it off next week."

_Week 6_

"What the hell?" Cloud muttered as he looked in the mirror for the first time in over a month. Truth be told, he believed he looked absolutely ridiculous. Why hadn't anyone told him of his blunder and let it go on for so long? With a frown, he retrieved his under-used razor from the medicine cabinet and killed off the parasite. Unaware to him, his two kids were observing from a crack in the bathroom's door.

"Ha! I win!" cheered Denzel, a little bit too loud. He didn't even hear the hinges squeak. "You owe me now!"

"Won what?" Cloud asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Scary face competition," replied Marlene casually, as though it were common knowledge.

"You almost beat Barret," Denzel told him. Cloud shuddered at the thought, then smiled at them before walking away, resolve fresh in his mind.

"I'm never going to grow a beard again."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Barret's face does scare me (although he is as frightening in the movie). He is the butt of many jokes between me and my friends. Still open for requests, by the way!**

**Reminder that updates will slow on Tuesday. Must. Write. More.**


	8. Alternative Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warning: None.**

**Author's Note: This was actually inspired by a few paragraphs which I cut out of "Watching Deliveryboys." The song is called "Ziggy Stardust" by The Bauhaus, and I suggest you listen to it at least once. Great song, if a bit original, for lack of a better word. (**_**Jamming good with weird and gilly/And the spiders from mars)**_

**Idolized: Alternative Music**

Denzel was almost thirteen years old. His birthday less than a week way, his adoptive mother had decided that he was mature enough to stay home alone. He hadn't changed much since when they first met, really. He was still reserved and shy, and protective of his loved ones. He stayed out of trouble - most of the time - and never hung out with a bad crowd. He listened to his curfews and got good grades at school. (In particular, Cloud was more proud of Denzel's educational achievements: he himself never had the chance to go to school at all.)

He had decided not to accompany Tifa to the doctor (for he was well aware that even adults need privacy sometimes), instead choosing to remain at home and relax. However, that was the only place Denzel was allowed to go: home. He still didn't have a cell phone, as Cloud believed people so young didn't have an actual use for one other than to mess around with it. Denzel desired one badly, but in less than a week, he'd be pleasantly surprised with one of his gifts.

He scraped the leftover macaroni and cheese into the trashcan, delicately placing his empty bowl and fork into the dishwasher. Apparently, he and Cloud had something else in common: they both lacked culinary skills, despite Denzel taking a class about food. After managing to cut himself with a butter knife, Tifa kept a close eye on him when he was doing something as simple as making iced tea. After all, with that kind of luck, he'd probably drown in it!

Knowing that Tifa would dawdle on her way home, he concluded he had about an hour or so before her return. With a confidence stemming from that, he stepped into Cloud's room, took a random CD from the rack and walked into his bedroom. Little did he know that his childhood idol had delivered everything early and was only a few minutes away from the 7th Heaven.

The CD was carefully put into the stereo, and he listened to the introduction of every song. In his amazement at Cloud's musical tastes, he didn't hear the door open and shut downstairs. He turned the volume up slightly, just so he could hear it better. Before he was aware of it, he lost himself within a realm unknown to him.

"Denzel?" Cloud called, climbing up the stairs. As always, they left him near out of breath. Those darn things are cursed, he swears. The near-thirteen-year-old boy, meanwhile, was oblivious to his idol's voice, lost in the world of guitars and near-melodic vocals. Cloud was about to, as always, barge into the boy's room in a search for him, but he ceased to move. His ears picked up the quiet music flowing from the stereo's speakers.

_Ziggy played guitar_

_Jamming good with weird and gilly_

_And the spiders from mars_

_He played it left hand_

_But made it too far_

_Became the special man_

_Then we were Ziggy's band_

_-_The Bauhaus, "Ziggy Stardust"

Recognizing his song from when he was younger, his lips lifted into an almost invisble smile. As a teenager, he had gone through a rebel phase, in which he dressed in all black and even wore eyeliner. That was when CDs first started to gain popularity and were, thus, difficult to come by. Of course, everyone else had a different taste than he. Music was supposed to unite him with the other villagers, but it ended up driving him further into isolation.

"Used to be my favorite song," Cloud remarked as he walked into the bedroom. Denzel looked like a deer in the headlights, caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. The blond-haired man took a seat on the bed next to Denzel. "You know -"

"- I could've asked?" Denzel finished, not thrilled at being discovered.

"That, and they're playing a concert tonight at the Ruins," Cloud finished, referring to a bar that Denzel frequented with his friends. Of course, it was not to drink, but rather to play pool. Denzel had quite the reputation amongst the frequent players.

"Can we go?" asked Denzel, and for a moment, his eyes flickered in fleeting innocence.

Denzel had no need to ask twice. "Let's get ready. I have some t-shirts you might fit into."

* * *

**Author's Note: Two in one day! I'm on a roll. As always, feel free to request!**


	9. Piercings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author's Note: This is a request from **JesusRox7111**, who wrote: "**maybe one where Cloud tells Denzel about the story when he first pierced his ear (cuz, I was wondering when and why he got that, especially when I saw it in Crisis Core.)**" Enjoy!**

**Idolized: Piercings**

His fingers danced over the metal wolf head as his eyes carefully read every word of the romance novel. Hunched over, elbows on his knees, he knew that his posture was bad, but at least he was comfortable. What was that about Tifa saying he was more flexible than the average guy? His mind was completely focused on the words, paragraphs, and hidden meanings when his bedroom door creaked open as the boards on the other side squeaked.

His sigh of discontent was barely noticeable as he gingerly slipped the navy blue bookmark between the pages. Softly shutting the book, he set it on the wooden end table beside his bed and wondered who had entered his sanctuary. His questioning was answered when a meek, shy voice said, "Hi, Cloud."

"Denzel?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

"I know," the twelve year old boy replied, focused on the floor. "But I needed to talk about something."

"Of course." Cloud smiled and patted an empty spot next to him on the queen-sized mattress. When moving into the new 7th Heaven, he allowed Tifa the king-sized, saying that she'd be there more often than he, therefore, she should have the better things.

"What's up?" Cloud questioned, looking at Denzel with concerned eyes. Hopefully the boy's nightmares hadn't returned...

"I want to get my ears pierced," he admitted, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Cloud told him softly, remembering the time he had gotten his pierced. "I was about your age when I got mine done."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can thank Tifa for that."

"Did she make you or something?" Denzel asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

"...Kind of. It was a bet," Cloud explained. "And I lost. So I needed to get my ears pierced."

"Did you want to?"

"No. When we went to a nearby town, Tifa pulled me into a piercing parlor. Next thing I knew, it was already over."

"Wow...You didn't even notice?" Denzel questioned.

"I did after they did it," Cloud said with a chuckle. "My ears were sore for a few hours afterward, but I decided to keep the piercings in. It took me about a week or so before I decided I liked them."

"If you want, we can take you on Saturday," Cloud offered with a small smile. "Like a father-son thing."

Denzel always liked those outings, just because he got to spend time with his childhood hero. "Cool! I can't wait!" Denzel nearly shouted, excited.

"...But you know what?"

"What?"

"Today's Sunday." Cloud tried not to laugh at his son's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: The romance novels return! Hm, I wonder if I even own one. Hope you enjoyed, and requests are still open! **


	10. Crossdressing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cross-dressing Cloud! **

**Author's Note:** **This is a request from **JesusRox7111**'s sister:** **"**she wants one where somehow Denzel finds out about Cloud's dress wearing past.**" I incorporated actual quotes from the game, too. Regardless, that was my favorite part of the game so far, hands down. Poor Cloud, he got chosen by Don Corneo. XD**

**Idolized: Cross-dressing**

The argument was playful, really. "Is that one of my shirts?" Cloud had asked, blond eyebrow raised.

"No," Tifa grinned.

"Funny. It has a stain of grease," Cloud noted, smiling. "Women aren't usually into that stuff."

"And men aren't usually into cross-dressing," Tifa laughed.

"I do _not_ -"

"Remember that one time you wore a dress?" Tifa asked, just as Denzel walked into the kitchen. Instantly, the boy's eyes widened in surprise - and was it fear? - at Tifa's remark. "Wait!" Denzel shouted. "Cloud wore a _dress?_"

"Yep," Tifa replied, before Cloud even opened his mouth. "Actually, why don't you ask him about it? You won't mind, will you, Cloud?"

Cloud opened his mouth.

"I knew it. Of course not! Why don't you two go into the living room and have a father-son moment?" Tifa suggested.

**And so it began...**

"So. Tifa got kidnapped, and I dressed like a girl to save her," Cloud briefly explained, hoping the boy wouldn't ask him to go into more detail.

"Tell me more," Denzel begged.

Damn. Luck was never on his side when he needed it most.

"It was Aerith's idea," Cloud said. "To dress like a girl, I mean. She dragged me into a store and asked a girl inside to make me a dress. Of course, the owner wasn't there. We had to bring him back from a bar."

"What was your dress like?" Denzel asked, clearly only wanting the meat of the story.

"I'm getting there," Cloud sighed, knowing he'd end up telling the whole story again anyway. "The guy didn't make men's clothes, and he didn't feel like making anything at the time. Aerith made me step away for a few minutes while she had a talk with him."

_He always said that just once, he'd like to dress up_

_like a girl. So, that's why I wanted a cute dress for him…_

_-Aerith_

"As for my dress...Aerith decided it should be soft and shimmering." Cloud ignored Denzel's uncontrollable laughing. "Another woman was having trouble in the restroom, and after I helped her, she gave me some sexy cologne, as she called it."

"What happened next?"

"Aerith and I went back to the clothing store, and after I put on my silk dress, Aerith decided I needed a wig."

_Umm, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting one._

_You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there like you. Go and talk to_

_them._

_-Man_

…_'Like you'? Aerith, what did you tell him?_

_-Cloud_

_Does it matter? Anyhow, we got a pretty dress!_

_-Aerith_

"So, we went to the gym, where the man's friend was waiting. I won the wig from him in a squatting contest," Cloud shrugged. "Aerith didn't think I was ready yet, so we helped a man running a Materia shop. Then he gave me a diamond tiara."

"...Was your dress really silk, Cloud?" Denzel grinned, trying not to giggle.

"...So what?" Cloud smirked. "We went to the Honeybee Inn and had the employees put make-up on me. Eyeshadow, lipstick, the whole thing.."

"What else happened in the Honeybee Inn, Cloud?"

_Isn't bathing great…? It soothes your heart. How is it, bubby!? Feels_

_good, huh?_

_-Mukki_

……… _I don't feel good. Let me out…_

_-Cloud_

"Nothing."

_You're less then half my age. I'm so jealous. So how 'bout it...? Do you_

_wanna join my "Young bubby's" group?_

_-Mukki_

_Seven... Six... Not to be rude or anything, but could you go do_

_someone else?_

_-Cloud_

_Well, if that's how you feel…too bad. We have a trip planned at a cabin_

_out in the country._

_-Mukki_

_Cloud: Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Alright, that's ten. I'm gettin' out._

_-Cloud_

_Why don't you stick around and play a bit? Daddy's so lonely…_

_-Mukki_

"Some advice, Denzel...never get into a hottub with a bunch of muscular guys."

"Why?" came the innocent question.

"...Just don't. You'll thank me later." Cloud bit his lip before continuing. "He gave me some underwear to wear. Aerith and I went back to the clothing shop so I could get changed."

"Did you wear the underwear?"

"...Yeah," Cloud admitted.

"Eeew!!" screamed Denzel. "That's...so...gross!"

"Aerith kept telling me to walk more nicely. We went to Don Corneo's mansion. He wanted to pick a woman for his wife. And he picked me. After some...threats...Tifa was rescued. And that was that."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're disgusting."

"Thanks, Denzel," Cloud replied sarcastically. "Makes me feel great about myself."

"But not as good as your dress did!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...Tifa was left unable to breathe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Cross-dressing Cloud funny. Actually, I think I have a game saved right before the whole ordeal. Requests are open!**


	11. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters  
Warning: None  
Author's Note: This wasn't a request, but it was inspired by Three Days Grace's song, "Pain." Enjoy!**

**Idolized: Pain**

His fingers lightly brushed over the dog tags on his neck, reassuring himself of their presence. The day had been rough; he found himself distracted on numerous occasions. His forearm, previously ripped open by a monster's fangs but no longer bleeding, was wrapped sloppily in bandages. It was just...one of those days, one of his "dilly-dallying" days as Tifa put it. Depressed, he sulked around and feigned happiness when delivering a package. But the day's run completed, there was no other reason to forge the emotion.

He coughed, shutting his eyes and politely covering his mouth with a gloved hand. He had taken a nasty fall from Fenrir earlier, when beasts ambushed him while he was in a daydreaming state. He vaguely wondered if he broke a rib or something, then decided that he'd visit the doctor on a later date. It wasn't important, he reasoned with himself. He worked to keep his family and two children (although he wasn't their biological father) content, for that was one of the few things that mattered to him.

That, and romance novels, and vanilla ice cream with hot fudge...But that's beside the point. He stepped into the bar, nearly tripping over his own two feet due to his tiredness. He was thinking of Aerith and Zack since the moment he got up, thanks to a nasty nightmare that interrupted his slumber. Then arose the feeling guilt, which was lifted as soon as he sat down in the living room's couch. _His_ couch, as the children called it. Can't find Cloud? Check his favorite living room spot.

_Just a dream,_ he reminded himself. _A nightmare. Nothing more._

"Cloud!" the two children cheered as Tifa smiled and waved at him, then returning to the kitchen to wipe the shot glass.

"How are you two doing today?" Cloud asked, his lips a small grin. Unfortunately, both Denzel and Marlene started chatting at the same time, resulting in a flow of unintelligible words. "I'll take that as a 'good.'"

Marlene ran off to help Tifa with her dinner, as per the daily routine, while Denzel hopped on the sofa beside Cloud. He was hoping that Cloud would tell him a story as he always did, and so Denzel slightly frowned when his hero didn't speak. The unfocused look of his eyes worried him. "Cloud?"

"Sorry about that, Denzel," Cloud smiled, ruffling the boy's auburn hair.

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

"...I was. But now I'm thinking about something else."

"Like what?"

Man and child heard Tifa curse quite loudly. Denzel sighed as he and Cloud left the couch behind. "I'm thinking about how to keep Tifa away from the kitchen."

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh, school's tomorrow. Expect updates to slow slightly (Guess I finally found a good thing about insomnia). However, requests are still open! So feel free to review and request. **


	12. First Day of a New School Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I also don't own Oreos.**

**Warning: None.**

**Author's Note: I hate the first day of school, because you sit there while the teacher repeats the same things you've heard for the last however many periods. So, hope you enjoy, and requests remain open!**

**Idolized: First Day of a New (School) Year**

Cloud awaited Denzel's return from what the sixteen year old had dubbed "prison." Or, in normal terms, school. Having been within the top twenty percent of his class for the previous two years, Cloud tried not to set high expectations upon his son. After all, he had seen Denzel's schedule: classes all day long, no study halls, and a short lunch break marking the beginning of the second half of the day. The boy had taken so many classes that he was bound to be worn down soon. There was no need to put any more pressure on him. It'd just make him break.

The door opened, and the one and only Denzel entered with a confident stride, pile of papers clutched in his hand. Oh, if there was anything Cloud hated about the first day, it was all the paperwork he had to do. It seemed that he needed to complete even more than Denzel. With a sigh, Denzel flopped down on the couch, a bead of sweat running down his face. With calloused fingers, he brushed it away, and bright blue eyes focused on Cloud.

"Bad day?" his father asked, already knowing the response.

"Yeah," came the teenager's reply, who smiled at knowing that Cloud cared enough to ask.

"Always is, isn't it?"

"How the cookie crumbles..." Denzel muttered. "Oh! Is there any Oreo cookies left?"

"Yeah, but not a lot of milk. We'll go to the store and pick some up later."

"Alright," agreed Denzel. "Can you believe I'm a junior already?"

Cloud only smiled fondly. He hadn't received an education when he was Denzel's age. The boy was luckier than he knew. Cloud then realized, _he grew up right before my eyes._

* * *

**Author's Note: I actually had this finished on August 26th, but I never got around to updating it. I'm bursting with ideas (not literally. XD) for this; now I just have to write. I'm still taking requests!**


	13. Education

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.****  
Warning: None  
Author's Note: This is a request from **JesusRox7111**, who wrote: "**for some reason, (maybe Denzel hears about Cloud not finishing school, so he feels he doesn't need to, either) Cloud goes back (well, maybe not back to high school...he could be homeschooled)**." Come to think of it, education really isn't mentioned in FFVII. But you can have little children watch your bar while you're gone! (...Way to go, Tifa.)**

**Idolized: Education**

Cloud stopped reading his romance novel abruptly, his mind wandering from a couple's affair to how quickly years seemed to fly by. Denzel was a junior in high school, come to think of it. He'd be graduating soon, going to college to hopefully get a well-paying job. Cloud and Tifa hadn't been so lucky to have an education. Then again, Nibelheim _was_ kind of in the middle of nowhere.

If that wasn't an understatement...

"Denzel!" He heard the exclamation, despite it originating from the kitchen. "Why would you think about doing something like that?"

"Mom," Denzel whined, reminding Cloud that he still wasn't completely ready to face the world. "Keep it down, please. I don't want Cloud to hear."

_Now_ he was curious. As quietly as a cat, he walked into the kitchen. "What don't you want me to hear, Denzel?"

"..." The sixteen year old remained silent for a moment. "Nothing, Cloud. Forget I said anything, alright?"

Cloud wasn't fooled by the fake smile. However, the look in Tifa's hazel eyes begged him to talk with the boy, to have a father-son conversation. Tifa had been arguing with her foster son a lot lately, he noticed, and she looked like she was about to scream. It was obviously stressing her out, and it wasn't often that he was left in the dark about family matters.

"Denzel. Come with me." The tone of his voice made it seem like an order, something he hadn't intended.

"Yes, dad," Denzel frowned, dispirited.

As the pair ascended the dreaded staircase, Cloud was reminded of that time long ago when he had followed Red XIII into a cavern in Cosmo Canyon. Of course, the roles were reversed...he had been the one following, like a child. It seemed that Red was still more mature than he, he noted. Maybe, when he died, Red would keep an eye on Denzel and Marlene for him.

Cloud led the teenager to his bedroom, a realm rarely visited by the youth. "Why here?" Denzel asked with his voice curious.

"Don't know." Cloud shrugged. The two sat down on the bed, with Denzel being the one with his gaze on the floor. "Denzel, what's going on?"

"You mean, Tifa didn't tell you?" Denzel questioned.

"Tell me what?" Cloud replied, trying to control the growing frustration. Besides, the only things Tifa were telling him lately was that she was happy to be his wife and what to buy at the grocery store.

"I want to drop out of school," Denzel admitted, looking up as his confidence grew.

"But why? You'd be better off if you graduated. Neither Tifa or I went to school."

Cloud realized his mistake as soon as it escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, and look at you!" Denzel countered. "You both make a lot of money, you're well off, and we never have to worry about the bills being too high."

"Denzel," Cloud said sternly, "Tifa and I...we were lucky. Things are different now. You need to go to college to get a decent career."

The teenager looked sullen for a moment. "But..."

"Denzel. It's only two years more. Then you can do whatever you want. You don't have to attend college." Cloud sighed, knowing that his son had finally gotten the better of him. "Just...promise me you'll graduated. Deal?"

"Deal." Despite agreeing, Denzel didn't look thrilled about it.

_A few weeks later..._

"Hi, Cloud!" Tifa ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. She noticed that he wasn't returning the greeting, and she noticed why when she looked down. "What are those?"

"Books," he replied simply. "Not romance novels, either," he clarified when Tifa started giggling.

"Then, what are they?" Tifa questioned. "Not porn-"

"No!" Cloud nearly shouted, his face slightly red. "College books. I've decided to set an example for Denzel. I'll take a few courses to help me with the business, and Denzel will hopefully be convinced to stay in school."

Tifa grinned. "Good idea, honey. I hope it works..."

"Win-win situation. Even if it doesn't, the business will get better. He'll need some money for an apartment when he graduates."

"You sound confident."

"I'm not as confident as you think," Cloud admitted.

_Later that night.._.

Cloud had books sprawled across the table, his pen scribbling furiously on notebook paper as his brain calculated answers to the math problems. Hey, business is numbers, after all.

"Cloud?" Denzel asked, auburn eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," Cloud replied.

"You don't go to school," Denzel noted.

"No, but I'm allowed to study at home, as long as I pass the final."

"That's...cool," Denzel said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Easy," Cloud muttered. "I already know how to do all this stuff from helping you with your homework."

When Denzel left the room, a sly smile crept across Cloud's face. His plan was already working...

_In the second week of January..._

Cloud grinned as he thought. Denzel, after that day, hadn't asked again to drop out of school, hadn't even mentioned it. This, to Cloud, was progress. If he didn't think about it, then the idea would fall from his mind like rain from clouds. And, by the time he remembered it, he would most likely be a senior, in which he would have only nine months left of school. Nine more months wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal, would it?

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Denzel, who had fallen into the habit of doing homework together.

Cloud scribbled something on a piece of notebook paper. "Nothing," he replied casually, lips reverting to their usual position. Denzel inched his chair closer to Cloud, who could feel his nervous vibes. "Denzel?" asked Cloud. "What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about school and stuff," he admitted, biting his lower lip nervously. "I want to -"

"Denzel," Cloud said sternly, "You are not dropping out of school."

"That's the thing!" Denzel replied. "I _don't_ want to drop out of school. I was wondering if you'd help me find a college to go to."

Cloud smiled fondly at the teenager. "Of course. Come on; let's go steal Yuffie's laptop."

* * *

**Author's Note: I felt like the ending was kind of "blah." I was on a roll when writing it, then I had to stop as I hit "In the second week of January." I was going to upload it sooner, but then my crappy ISP decided to quit working. It kept giving me "username and password are invalid" messages, even though I hadn't touched them. Stupid computer.**


	14. Sweet Tooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I also don't own **_**The Wedding**_** by Nicholas Sparks. To be honest, I never read it; I did a Google search for "sappy romance novels." It was in one of the first results.****  
Warning: None  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait between chapters! Homework and school are now the dictators of my life, and they demand that no time be spent writing. That's why I wake up insanely early in the morning! :D**

**Idolized: Sweet Tooth**

12 year old Denzel smiled and returned his school books to his backpack, not actively thinking about the backache they would surely cause the next day. It was currently four in the afternoon, and he was awaiting Tifa's voice to announce the arrival of dinnertime. In the meanwhile, though, she expected him to complete his chores and homework, tasks that usually occupied an hour or so of his time. The burden of them lifted, he could now do whatever he pleased, as long as it didn't get him in trouble, of course.

He laid down on his bed and pulled a novel from under his pillow. "Like father, like son" is what they say, and the statement couldn't be more true at that moment! Although still too young to mimic the acts the book portrayed, he clearly understood every innuendo. Then again, he was a clever person, and with the trait of being clever often came intelligence, almost always paired together.

He heard the backdoor open and close downstairs, a sign of either a departure or an arrival. In this case, however, it proved to be the latter, confirmed when Tifa said, "Welcome home, Cloud! Dinner will be ready soon."  
Although Denzel hadn't heard a response, he was sure that his hero had merely nodded his head as he always did, and now he heard Cloud walking up the stairs, each step causing the floorboards to creak.

Denzel soon heard a knock on his bedroom door, and he grinned. He quickly allowed his idol into this most sacred realm, as permitting entrance anyone else might be considered sacrilege. "You got home early today," Denzel remarked, sitting down on his bedroom as Cloud sat in the chair by his desk. "Not many deliveries," Cloud replied, more relaxed than he had been all day.

Denzel fiddled with his auburn hair for a moment, not sure what to say. Well, to be honest, silence and Cloud were like cleverness and intelligence. He quickly returned the novel to its spot under his pillow, although he was certain Cloud had already seen it. If he did, he gave no indication. A few moments later, Cloud dug something from his pants pocket. He tossed it to Denzel, who managed to catch it without fail. "Candy?" Denzel questioned, reading the wrapper carefully. "How'd you know this was my favorite?"

"Same as me," Cloud explained, a piece of plastic between his teeth. Apparently, he was having difficulties. This made Denzel laugh, which Cloud raised a blond eyebrow at until he realized his appearance.

"I never knew you had a sweet tooth," said Denzel, after he had swallowed a bite of delicious chocolate.

"I don't." Cloud tried to find a way to explain himself. "I just...like chocolate. A lot."

"_Right_..." Denzel chuckled and finished his treat, tossing the wrapper into the trash can. "Chocolate addict."

"Romance novel addict," retorted Cloud, though his lips were lifted into a smile. "Wonder if Tifa knows who stole all her books?"

"...Just..." Denzel paused, searching for a reason, "blame it on Yuffie."

At that moment, Tifa shouted from downstairs, "Hey! Where's my copy of _The Wedding_!?"


	15. Stealing Cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warning: None  
Author's Note: It's been forever since I last updated. But, I'm back! By the way, feel free to leave a request. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Idolized: Stealing Cookies**

"And remember, if you get caught, blame it on someone else!" Yuffie reminded him, giving him a stern look with her violet eyes.

"I know, I know!" replied Denzel, in a manner reminiscent of a child annoyed by their mother or father.

"Then get going!" Yuffie retorted, giving him a playful shove. Her pink lips seemed desperate to hide a smile.

Denzel stumbled on his feet before swiftly regaining his balance. He looked at her one last time and left the room, shutting the door behind him. The hinges squeaked loudly, ever so loudly, and his lungs ceased to function. He pushed the oaken plank even more carefully after that. When he found himself with a fresh supply of oxygen once again, he crouched low to the ground and took a slow step forward. He was expecting the wood to squeal when he put his weight on it...

But, alas. Nothing. Not a sound.

As quietly as a mouse, he managed to glide down the steps without too much of a problem. Still hidden by part of the wall, he maneuvered his head so that he could look into the kitchen. Tifa wasn't in there; the coast was clear. All would be well.

Still walking silently, he crept up to the counter in the kitchen. Chocolate chip cookies laid in wait, sugary sweetness taunting him with a tantalizing smell. Yes! He was almost there! His hand reached for the treat, grin plastered from ear-to-ear. He had done it!

"Hold it, mister!"

"Oh snap," said Denzel, looking toward the sun and away from the voice's owner.

"What have I told you about stealing cookies?" chided Tifa gently.

"It wasn't my idea," Denzel shrugged his shoulders, turning to look his guardian in the eyes. "Yuffie made me do it!"

"Did she now?" Tifa replied, obviously not believing him.

A new voice came out of nowhere. "Funny, I thought Yuffie and stealing went hand-in-hand."

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Remember when she stole our Materia? And Red's feathers? _And_ Barret's gun-arm?"

"Point taken," said Tifa, defeated. She sighed softly before making her way toward the staircase. Denzel tried not to laugh as his female guardian hollered the ninja's name.

Once Tifa had run up the stairs, Denzel turned to Cloud and smiled. "Thanks, Cloud."

"Not a problem," came the cool reply. "Why don't you have a cookie?"

* * *

**I've had a severe case of writer's block for the last couple of months. It was horrible for the last two weeks, in particular. I seem to be getting over it now. Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year's to all my readers!**


	16. Bad Habits

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of its characters.  
Warning: *technically* underage smoking, since Denzel is 16/17 in this  
Author's Note: Oh, wow, it's been forever since I last updated! I'm really, really sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long. The summer has been hectic, to say the least, and I don't have hardly any of my stories anymore. Idolized was also lost, so I'm essentially starting from scratch again. **

**Idolized: Bad Habits**

The two adults sat together at the dining room table, the wooden surface scratched and dull. The woman clicked her well-cared for fingernails against the oak, the soft clicking noise echoing throughout the quiet room. Occasionally, the man would sigh and lean back a bit further in his chair, yet never allowing all four legs to leave the ground.

The time read 10:30 p.m., illuminated in dull green numbers.

"Cloud... do you think we've been good parents?" Tifa wondered quietly, hazel eyes gazing into his.

"Of course," the blond man responded with a nod. "Denzel and Marlene are doing well in school, and..."

"I guess that's all we can ask for, huh?" Tifa smiled kindly, heart fluttering when Cloud returned the gesture.

Baring his white teeth just a bit, Cloud replied, "Yeah."

* * *

The phone rang three times the following morning, at precisely 10:31 a.m., causing Tifa to politely excuse herself from the chitchat of the Seventh Heaven's regulars in an attempt to rush to the phone.

Picking up the device easily (and once again cursing herself for not having caller ID), Tifa greeted, "Hello?"

A gruff voice came from the other line. The unknown man cleared his throat before speaking. "Good morning, ma'am. Is there a Tifa Lockhart in the residence?"

Feeling a bit anxious, Tifa said, "Yes, this is she."

"I am from the high school," the man explained. "Actually, I'm Denzel's science teacher."

"Is he having troubles in class?"

The man sighed and returned, "No... rather, he is having problems at home."

Puzzled, Tifa asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

The man paused for a few seconds before slowly saying, "I caught your son smoking in the school's basement today right before his lunch period."

"You're joking!" Tifa accused, eyebrows tilting downward. "He would never..."

"I promised I wouldn't tell you," the man semi-apologized. "However, I believe it is a teacher's responsibility to let the parents know when something is going on with their child that they might not be aware of."

Tifa was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next. Stammering, she replied, "Thank you for telling me."

"Just doing my job," the teacher grunted. "It's not my place to say that you should do this or do that, but if you allow your son to continue smoking, please tell him that he is not to do it at school. Next time I catch him in the act at school, I will be reporting him to the principal. He will be charged with possession of tobacco on school property, and that is not a pretty case to handle."

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "I'll talk with him when he gets home. Thanks."

"Not a problem, miss. Have a good day."

Frowning, Tifa replied, "Thank you. You too."

* * *

Tifa shut the bar down early that day and was waiting for Denzel until he came home. When he finally arrived, Tifa gave him a stern look and said, "Denzel. We need to talk. Sit down."

"Oh... okay," replied Denzel uneasily, dropping his backpack by the sofa and plopping himself on the soft furniture.

Tifa could smell it now... he reeked of burnt tobacco. He no longer had anything to hide.

Deciding to take a casual approach, Tifa observed, "You smell like smoke."

"I was walking home with some friends," Denzel lied, eyes shifting away from her's.

"Really?" replied Tifa, not believing the tale. "You live only a block away, and it takes only five minutes to get to and from school... School let out about seven minutes ago."

The teenager squirmed uncomfortably, wanting to escape.

"Denzel, I know that you've been smoking."

"I haven't."

Tifa sighed. "Go to your room, Denzel. When Cloud comes home, he'll give you a lecture."

Sullen, he trudged up the stairs to his room, backpack slung over his right shoulder.

* * *

Cloud knew he was in trouble the moment he walked into the kitchen to see what Tifa was doing. She was furiously cutting up vegetables for dinner, leaving deep marks in the cutting board. Hearing him approach, Tifa grunted, "Denzel's been smoking. Can you give him a lecture for me? I'm just too..." A sigh. "Too frustrated at the moment."

"Smoking? Denzel?" Cloud questioned.

"You can smell it on him, Cloud. His teacher even caught him doing it at school today."

Cloud, feeling guilt clenching around his heart, responded, "I see."

* * *

Denzel looked up unenthusiastically when he heard the doorknob turning and saw Cloud's muscled figure walk into his room. "Hey, Cloud," he offered meekly, looking at the floor.

"Hey," Cloud responded gently. "Tifa said I was supposed to give you a lecture, but about what?"

"I don't know," Denzel untruthfully answered. "She's just weird like that."

"Yeah... she is," Cloud agreed. He took Denzel's backpack and threw it over his right shoulder and said, "Dinner's ready. Come downstairs."

Denzel frowned as Cloud took the backpack with him, the pouch that held his pack of cigarettes slightly bulging.

* * *

By 7:30, the dishes were washed and dry, and Denzel was sent back up to his room while Cloud and Tifa were to debate a punishment.

"How'd the lecture go?" asked Tifa, sitting down in an old chair. Cloud remained standing.

"Not so well," he admitted.

"Really? What'd you say?"

Feeling foolish, he responded, "I told him dinner was ready."

Tifa frowned deeply, standing up and staring at Cloud in his blue eyes. "You were supposed to tell him that smoking isn't right," she chided firmly.

"I have faith in Denzel," Cloud said slowly, making sure his reaction wouldn't push Tifa over the edge. "I won't punish him until I see him do it with my own eyes."

Sighing, Tifa sat down again and buried her head in her hands. "Are we really that bad, Cloud? Denzel was smoking for who knows how long and we didn't even know about it."

"As long as he gets good grades and goes into college, I'll be fine," Cloud said. "Teenagers experiment. You did dumb things; I did dumb things. It's normal."

"Cloud..."

"Denzel!" Cloud yelled, interrupting Tifa. The teenager hurriedly ran down the steps and into the dining room, looking at Cloud with a mixture of eagerness and shame.

"We need some milk," Cloud explained. "Can you run to the store and get us some?"

Looking puzzled, Denzel agreed, and he was out the door in a few moments, one hand fiddling with something deep in his pockets.

* * *

Unknown to Denzel, Cloud followed behind at a safe distance, wearing a coat with a hood to obscure his trademark hair. His plan wasn't working, not like he had expected it to. He was hoping to catch Denzel in the act before he got to the store, but halfway home, Denzel still had yet to light up.

When Cloud was giving up hope, Denzel suddenly swerved into a dark alleyway and brought a stick to his mouth. When the end of it was lit, Cloud allowed the teenager a minute of peace before walking into the alleyway himself.

"Hey," Cloud said, mimicking his greeting from before.

If the situation wasn't so full of tension, Cloud would've laughed from the expression on Denzel's face. Trying desperately to hide the cigarette, Denzel replied, "Hey." Unfortunately, he hadn't fully exhaled before Cloud's appearance, allowing silver smoke to drift from between his lips while he spoke.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt," Cloud spoke, looking Denzel up and down, as if weighing the teenager's character. "I guess you really did start smoking."

"I'm sorry," Denzel offered meekly and quietly, the cigarette slowly burning in between two fingers.

Leaning on the same wall, shoulder-to-shoulder with Denzel, Cloud added, "I can't stop you from smoking, if that's what you want to do. I don't want you to smoke in the house or at school. You can use the backyard if you have to."

Denzel's jaw dropped slightly. "What?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions," Cloud concluded. "You're not a kid anymore. Do it if you want."

Cloud allowed Denzel to smoke the rest of his cigarette before the pair headed home in silence, both feeling a bit awkward - and a bit relieved.

A few days later, Cloud was pleasantly surprised when the teenager started yelling at him from accidentally stepping on his homework paper, and even more so when the scent of tobacco began to fade.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it, someone, somewhere, is going to flame me for making Denzel smoke and Cloud having a passive reaction. However, if you missed the last sentence, it is implied that Denzel has stopped (or at least, is trying). I thought that Denzel smoking would be a great way to show the respect he has toward Cloud. Teenagers do experiment with things they shouldn't, and what adult can honestly say that he/she didn't experiment with some social taboo when they were a teen? Just my two cents.**


End file.
